Mold, mildew, fungi, viral and bacterial (microbial) contamination is undesirable on many types of surfaces. Control of such microbial contamination has largely been based on the use of biocides that have limited efficacy and may have a harmful effect on the environment. Therefore, the use of more effective biocides or derivatives thereof that may be more effective in microbial control is desirable. An additional benefit may be that compositions may be environmentally friendly which is also desirable in certain applications.
The anti-microbial properties of quaternary ammonium compounds are generally known. Such compounds have been used extensively in cleaning compositions for domestic and industrial applications. However, it would be preferable to use smaller amounts of these compounds in cleaning compositions since they can be harmful to the environment and minimally effective. Therefore, it would be desirable to create formulations comprising compounds that exhibit anti-microbial properties and may at the same time be environmental friendly.